


Handcuffs and Heartstrings

by Britpacksuccubus



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacksuccubus/pseuds/Britpacksuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids and work have a way of pulling a couple apart. Can Bella and Edward find a way to reconnect and keep the love alive? 1st chapter was an entry into Ninapolitan's DILF Contest. AH/OOC, *Explicit-Mature Adult for Language and Graphic Lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handcuffs and Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one-shot was actually inspired by and written for my good friend MWild and her hubs for their sexting of IGO text. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: SMeyer owns all things Twilight, I just like to make them fuck because fade to black sucks ASS.  
> Although H&H didn't place in the DILF contest, I want to thank everyone that voted and congratulate all the winners on a job well done!! And ummm... somehow it caught the eye of a few fucking amazing broads and it was rec'd on the Perv Pack Smut Shack and I'm all verklempt about it. Check it out:  
> http://www . pervpackssmutshack . com/2009/10/team-spank-me-gets-handcuffs-out . html

Fuck! Finally, those damn monsters are in bed asleep!

After a long chaotic day that began way before it ever should for any human being, my brain was fried, my body worn out. I had been pulled from a deep sleep at about four-thirty in the morning by the sound of our son, Jack, crying in his room. After tending to him and his nightmare, I attempted to sneak back to bed for a couple of hours. However, to my extreme disgust, I stepped in dog shit on the way. By the time I hopped to the bathroom, hiked my foot into the sink and back again to clean up the mess, I was completely awake and beyond pissed off. What a shitty way to start the day! If only I had it in me to find the fucking pun humorous.

Sadly, my morning only went downhill from there. We were out of coffee and because it was now five-fucking-o'clock in the morning, I desperately needed a cup... or twelve. Unfortunately, Edward slept far too soundly for me to leave him with the kids, he'd never hear them if one of them woke again. 

On top of all that, Angela woke with a low-grade fever and, thus, was quite cranky. So, of course, Jack thought it would be great to antagonize his little sister in her irritable state. Just trying to keep them quiet until Edward woke was a feat in and of itself.

As I stood at the sink washing breakfast dishes, I was able to keep an eye on Jack through the window. He was on the back patio with an attentive and very eager audience that he barked orders to. After watching far too much Animal Planet his latest career aspiration was to be a dog trainer. He'd holler four or five commands at ours, completely confusing them in the process, and then throw them another treat. Secretly, I think he just enjoyed feeding them enough Snausages to choke a horse and make them vomit. Boys!

I shook my head and chuckled at the thought as I felt Edward's arms wrap tightly around my waist. Resting his chin on my shoulder, he glanced out at Jack and said, "What's my little buddy up to out there this morning?"

"He thinks he's the Dog Whisperer," I giggled. "Oh, thank God you are up! Will you please run to the store for me? I am dying for a cup of coffee and we're out. Plus, Ang is not feeling well and I need you to get her some crackers and Ginger Ale," I prattled.

He turned me to face him and that beautiful, cocky smirk of his. "Whoa, baby, slow down. How about I take care of the kids and you can go get the things you need at the store? I'll feed them lunch while you're gone and lay them down for their naps. Maybe I can steal some alone time with my wife when you get back," he offered up with a wink.

Quiet time with Edward did sound heavenly, but I thought shopping without two kids whining, fighting, hanging off of the cart and begging for everything in the store was an even more exciting idea. I smiled up at him, squeezing him tightly, and kissed his soft, warm lips. "I'm not sure the alone time will be in the cards today as your daughter is sleeping now, but I will take you up on your offer so I can get my much needed caffeine fix." I went to grab my purse and keys as Angela stumbled out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Punkin Pie!" Edward bellowed as he lifted her high in the air.

"Hi, Daddy," she said in a soft, melancholy voice.

"What's the matter, baby girl?"

Angela wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and laid her cheek on his bare chest. "I don't feel good."

Carrying her into the kitchen he said, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

As I walked out the door I heard him ask, "How about if Daddy makes you his special chicken noodle soup for dinner? It's magic, you know." Not two minutes later he called my cell phone to add a few items to the list.

Making quick work at the store, I was home in no time. It's fucking amazing how much easier it is to shop without two savages hanging from your ankles! Entering the kitchen with bags in hand, I could hear Edward and Ang talking softly in her room. I got the coffee started first and foremost before unloading the groceries and peeking in on them.

"Hi, Mama," they said in unison, smiling up at me from the floor.

"Hey, guys! How's my baby feeling?"

"Better now that Jack is sleeping and I can build stuff with my Daddy," she pouted. "He always breaks everything I build."

"Well, don't you worry, Punkin, this is our time now. Show me what you got," Edward encouraged her, making her smile the biggest grin I'd seen in awhile.

I excused myself to chop the carrots, celery, onions and garlic that Edward would need for his soup. When I returned with a cup of coffee for him, they were cleaning up the blocks. 

Edward turned to Angela and said, "Hey, baby, how about you pick out a movie? I'm gonna get your soup cooking and then we'll watch it together. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Angela replied excitedly.

She waited patiently on a stool at the center island with her movie in hand while she watched Edward prepare his specialty. In a large pot he placed several chopped carrots, celery, an onion, garlic, parsley, thyme, a bay leaf, salt and pepper. Then he put several chicken breasts on top of that and covered it all in chicken broth. He set that on the stove to boil for about an hour and a half. Perfect for a movie.  
I put the movie in for them before sitting down in my chair to read. Edward stretched out on the couch and Angela crawled up, laying down on his chest. She was a cuddler whenever she wasn't feeling well, and she never passed up an opportunity to snuggle with her Daddy. The movie began and he chuckled, "Little Mermaid again, Sunshine?" She just smiled up at him and he continued, "You just love the idea of being part human and part mythical creature, don't you?" She nodded and he added, "I would much rather you stay my little girl."

I loved being an observer when Edward interacted with the children. He could be firm with them when he needed to be and was always quick to back me up, but he was a softy at heart. He was proud of his boy and encouraged his creativity and active imagination, and Daddy's little girl had him wrapped around her little finger. When I fell in love with Edward back in high school I'd always imagined a life with him. I wanted the fairy tale, the house, the kids. But nothing could have prepared me for the way Edward took to it all. He was an incredible husband that took very good care of himself and his family. He loved me today as much, if not more, as he loved me back then. He appreciated my contribution to the family as a stay at home mom to our children. He adored the children so much, too, that he even appreciated all my added curves and stretchmarks. Who the fuck does that? Edward, that's who.

Angela fell asleep on Edward's chest before the movie was over, so he slipped out from under her just as Jack was waking up from his nap. Padding quietly to the kitchen, he said, "Hey, Buddy, how about you go load us up a game? I'll be in to play in a few minutes."

"K, Dad," Jack yawned.

I watched as Edward strained the stock into the crock pot, diced the chicken and sautéed some fresh carrots, celery and onion before adding them as well. He would let this simmer the rest of the afternoon and add some egg noodles about ten minutes before serving. I went back to my book in the living room as Angela dozed on the couch. I could hear Edward and Jack animatedly playing on the Wii. They were boxing and throwing insults as they threw their jabs. Occasionally, Edward would show his muscle and win a round, but usually he'd throw it to keep Jack happy.

Angela didn't sleep long, so she and I went to the game room to watch the boys play. I sat down in the rocking chair as she curled into my side giggling at her brother and daddy. When Edward won the final bout, Jack decided he was done and it was time to go outside. Ang didn't feel like playing, but wanted to stay with Edward while I went to clean up the kitchen.  
I washed the dishes from the egg breakfast that Edward made for himself, in addition to those from the soup preparation. As I wiped down the counters, I glanced out the long windows over the sink. Jack was running around like a wild animal as Edward and Angela sat in the swing together. She straddled his lap as he cradled her against his chest and moved them back and forth with his long legs.

It soon came time for him to shower and dress for work. I set Jack up with an art project while Angela opted to lay down on the couch and watch The Little Mermaid for the eleventy billionth time. I stole a few minutes away to sneak a peek at Edward. I opened the bathroom door quietly and stood watching him through the glass. I watched as he lathered himself from head to toe. He washed the once unruly mane that Charlie now required he keep in a crew cut. He soaped up under his muscular arms and ran his hands across his chiseled chest and abs. My eyes followed the stream of suds that flowed down over his cock. His hand reached down to work the bubbles into a thick foam, washing deep between his legs to thoroughly cleanse his balls and tugging gently at his dick.

I didn't think he'd realized I'd been standing there until I saw him start to harden and he looked up at me through his thick lashes. "Enjoying the view, baby?" he asked with a smirk. When I nodded he continued, "I wish you could join me in here, help me take care of this growing problem I seem to have."

"Me too, but I do like to watch," I said standing guard at the door. He smiled big and began stroking himself more aggressively. He leaned back against the cold tile and stared me down as he silently strong-armed his dick. He pushed and pulled the velvet soft skin over his hard shaft with an increasing voracity. It didn't take long before his eyes left mine and were rolling back into his head and his cum was shooting in spurts and spiraling down the drain. I licked my lips, smiled wide and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward emerged dressed in his full, dark uniform, making my mouth water yet again. I always loved a man in uniform, but understandably my husband topped the list. The short sleeves were snug around his biceps and the veins in his forearms suddenly seemed more defined. He stood tall and proud as he called out, "Okay, troops, who's hungry? Get cleaned up for dinner."

I had already dished the kids soup to allow it time to cool and had begun to dish ours as well. We all sat down together at the table as Edward insisted we do every night. This was a habit that Esme and Carlisle had instilled in him and being a cop he believed it would only help us to stay connected with the kids as they got older.

"Since this batch of Daddy's special soup was made especially for Angela, she gets to try the first bite. Go ahead, baby girl," he said looking at her with a twinkle in his eye.

With a tiny slurp, Angela grinned, "Mmm, it's yummy. Thank you, Daddy." Edward returned her smile, pleased that he had made his little girl happy.

We enjoyed a nice family meal together as Edward asked Jack if he was excited about starting Kindergarten and grilled him on his numbers and letters. But all too soon it was over and time for him to leave for work. Edward knelt down to say goodbye to the children. He hugged and kissed each one individually.

To Jack he said, "Please help Mommy out by being nice to your sister tonight. I love you, Buddy." He nodded, but of course the little man never did follow through on that promise.

As Angela wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, his said, "How's Daddy's girl feeling?"

"Better, I think your soup is magic," she replied with wide animated eyes.

"Good. I love you, Punkin."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Then standing, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, squeezing me tightly. He kissed me softly and said, "Goodnight, Baby, I love you."

"I love you, Honey. Be safe." I said as he walked out the door. He then hopped into his cruiser and was gone.  
Hours after Edward left for work, I finally got the monsters to bed and had some quiet time to myself. Calgon, take me the fuck away! With Edward working the night shift, it had been so long since he and I had been able to be alone together that I really needed to alleviate some sexual tension. Knowing he wouldn't be home until the wee hours of the morning, I decided to take things into my own hands before enjoying that bath that would surely lull me to sleep.

Lying down on our bed, I began running my hands along my body. I slipped them under my worn t-shirt and up to my satin covered breasts. I pulled the fabric away and pinched my nipple. My other hand then began to venture in the other direction and snaked under the elastic of Edward's old boxer shorts that I preferred to wear in lieu of pajamas. Yeah, I am the epitome of sexy!

I moaned as my fingers slid between my thighs and parted the slick flesh. My eyes rolled back behind my lids at the sensation of actual contact in this very neglected area. My head dropped to the side, I licked my lips and my eyes fluttered open. There sitting on the bedside table was my cell phone and a crazy idea popped into my head. I'm gonna let Edward partake in this from afar.

Hey, Big Daddy, mama's frisky & hands are wandering.  
Need U to help them find their way.

I giggled to myself at the look that would surely grace Edward's face when he got that text. I was sure he'd be busy and ignore me, but I wanted to give him something to think about for when he got home. Maybe he'd wake me up with his dick between my legs like he used to when we were dating. That thought alone was enough to make my pussy considerably more wet than it was to begin with.

I slid a finger inside my hot sex feeling the warm walls pulse around it. It was barely a minute later that my phone vibrated as it lay on my chest. Ooh, that reminds me, we have the box of toys on the upper shelf in the closet. ..

uh oh is someone being naughty tonight?

Giggling again, so excited that he actually responded to my text in the first place and not quite believing that he was playing into it, I quickly typed in a silly reply.

Yep, imma bad girl, bad girl...whatcha gonna do?

I could literally hear his eyes rolling at that poor attempt at comedy. I didn't care though, it was nice just to have a carefree interaction with him, even it was via text. He so rarely had time to respond to any of my texts, let alone inappropriate ones such as these. Again, my phone buzzed almost instantly.

got a break in 20  
meet me in the drive and ill show you

No freakin' way?! My adrenaline began to course through my veins at the prospect that he might seriously be home in twenty minutes. I raced to the shower to clean up and quickly shave my legs and armpits.

Several weeks ago on a rare outing away from the house and kids, I went shopping with my old friends, Alice and Rosalie. We had ventured into an adult store and I wanted to find something nice to pique Edward's interest on those nights - er, early mornings - that he returned home from work tired and worn out. Unfortunately, I was usually so exhausted myself, I could never stay awake that long or bring myself to wake up to an alarm before he got home to try it out. I can't wait to surprise him with this!

I dressed in a hurry in my new red lace corset with attached garter and matching thong panties. I smoothed the shear red stockings over my soft, bare legs and slid my feet into a pair of red and black 'fuck-me' heels. Not having time to do anything with my hair, I tousled my fingers through it, shaking out the waves over my shoulders. My phone shook across the nightstand signaling a new text. With a sigh I moved toward it, sure that Edward had gotten a call and had to cancel.

im coming

My elation grew ten-fold knowing that he was actually on his way and would probably be here any minute. I texted back quickly before grabbing a towel, our box of toys and checking in on the kids one final time to assure that they were indeed out.

Not yet, I hope! ;)  
As Edward approached, I was grateful for once that we lived way out on a deserted country road. I stood in the driveway with my legs spread in a wide stance, my hands propped on my hips and a look of defiance in my eyes. Edward drove up quickly with his lights trained on me. He stopped right at my legs with the blue and red flashing lights of his cruiser blinding my sight.

Stepping out of his car and clutching at his belt in typical cop fashion, he snarled in his gruff work voice, "Ma'am, we've received a call regarding public indecency."

"What, this?" I asked incredulously, playing along with the charade. "This isn't indecent. It's f-,"

Edward cut me off abruptly, growling, "It's fucking hot! But, I'm sorry, I'll have to take you down to the station." With that he pushed my upper back down until my chest was resting on the hood of his car. The metal was hot on the bare upper portion of my chest and I arched my back, resting my clothed tits against it instead and causing my ass to jut out toward him. He pressed his hardened cock into the crack of my ass as he pulled my hands behind my back.

"But, Officer, I..."

"Quiet!" he demanded.

He cuffed me! He fucking cuffed me! He damn well better stuff me too then.  
As if reading my mind, he added, "You have the right to suck my dick. You have the right to ride my cock. And anything you say can and will make me pound you harder and/or fuck you in the ass."

Grabbing our box of toys, Edward opened the back door to his cruiser, laid the towel out and turned me to face him, pushing me backwards into the seat. "Watch your head and scoot back!" he said with that domineering voice. Bracing my heels on the door jamb, I scooted back the best I could. He reached into the car and pushed my shoulders back to make me lie on the seat before yanking my panties off. "Spread 'em!"

I hooked one foot over the door and the other in the back window. Edward knelt on the door frame and lowered his face between my legs. I let out a long, drawn out moan as his stubbly cheeks met my sensitive skin. My arms and hands hurt from the cuffs and the position, but the pain was nullified by the eroticism of my husband living out one of our shared fantasies.

Edward nuzzled his nose into the skin of my bare pussy, inhaling deeply, before parting my lips with both hands. He lowered his face and tickled me with his tongue down near my ass. He slowly ran the flat of it up until he pressed heavily on my clit. I wanted to grab handfuls of his hair and hold him to me. Since I could not, I did the next best thing and disregarded the pain of my position by grinding myself into his face. Edward teased me with his long fingers dancing around all the areas I desperately needed him to touch, to taste, to fuck. He licked ever so softly, he nipped my flesh gently, he sucked my clit into his mouth momentarily. He knew exactly what this tasting, touching and teasing was doing to me. However, grabbing lube from the box and applying it to a set of anal beads, he eased them gently into my ass to push me even further.

"Unnngh, Edward," I moaned.

"That's Officer Cullen to you!" he snapped and pinched my clit.

"Ooh, yes, sir," I purred in response.

As I writhed in ecstasy, begging his fingers to penetrate here and his mouth to lick there, Edward stood up outside the car. He unbuckled the heavy, company issued leather belt around his waist and moved to the other side of the car. He opened the door next to my head and undid the pants of his uniform. He released the button before dropping the zipper with a quick motion. Allowing his pants to fall slightly, he nudged his boxer briefs down around his thighs and climbed in over the top of me. "Suck it!" he said as he placed a knee near the top of my head with his hands bracing his position, one on the back of the seat and another beside my hip. It was awkward as all I could do was nod my head, but Edward worked his hips in and out of my mouth in a perfect rhythm.

He raised up off of me and helped me into a sitting position before sliding into the seat next to me. With Edward's assistance, I raised my right leg over his knees and straddled his thighs facing away from him. Gripping my hips, he lifted me up and slipped his cock into my pussy. I sunk slowly onto his mass, both of us moaning as my body engulfed him. Edward held my hips tightly, digging his fingers into my flesh as he guided my movements on his cock. Once I got my footing, I was able to raise and lower myself with a smooth precision. This allowed Edward the ability to rub my clit with one hand and pinch my nipples with the other.  
All of these sensations combined with the, albeit small, danger of getting caught, was enough to make my mind spin. Edward tugged the beads out of my ass gently as I came hard around his shaft; my muscles clenching tightly over and over. As the trembling in my body subsided, Edward lifted me off of him. I groaned at the loss of contact, knowing he had yet to be satisfied. He slid his hips further down the seat until his knees hit the paneled wall separating the front from the back.

Edward slathered a generous amount of the lubricant along his dick and in the crack of my ass. Pulling me back towards him, he eased the head of his cock ever so gently into my entrance. He had been thinking ahead when he used the beads on me as it primed me somewhat for the experience. However, I was always left breathless with the size of his dick in my ass. It took some time and incredible control and patience on his part, but no matter how rough our play was, he always became slow and gentle when entering me from behind. Since my hands were still cuffed behind my back, he had to support my whole weight while lowering me onto his cock.

Once he was fully inside, I gasped at the mind blowing feeling. He held me still for a few moments until I could catch my breath. Slowly he raised me off of his lap, gripping my hips firmly. As my body succumbed to his size and my inner walls relaxed, he was able to find a steady rhythm that we both enjoyed. As much as I loved normal sex with Edward, there was something so insanely erotic about anal. My body literally vibrated upon penetration and an effervescence bubbled throughout; from the point of entry to the top of my brain. A mind numbing tingling all over that led to the most intense orgasms I've ever experienced.

As Edward maintained our smooth groove, he moaned in harmony to my cries of pleasure. We were both nearing orgasm and he quickened the pace. My body started convulsing as the waves began to roll through me. My vision clouded, a constant static hummed in my ears and my limbs were numb as all the blood in my body rushed between my legs.

"Fuck, Edward!" I screamed as I came hard on his balls. That was the final straw that had him pulling my hips down roughly and stilling our movements. I could feel the pulsing of his cock as his load shot deep inside me. It was hot and powerful, triggering one more from me.

As the trembling in my body slowed, Edward sat up, peppering my shoulders with kisses as he reached down into his belt for the keys to his handcuffs. He gently released my wrists from their confines and rubbed them softly before slowly easing my stiff, sore arms around. Edward lifted me once again to remove himself from my body, but then held tightly to my waist pulling me back against his chest. He ran his hands up and down my torso as he kissed my shoulders and neck. His lips moved further up and he growled into my ear, "This is new." Rubbing circles into the satin and lace with his thumbs, he continued, "I like it. You look so fucking hot in it. You know how I love my lady in red."

Unfortunately, we were shaken from our little cocoon of depravity as a call came over the radio of an accident that Edward needed to assist with. We climbed out of the car and I handed him some wipes from our toy box so he could clean up quickly. He pulled his boxer briefs up, smoothed his shirt down around his hips and raised his pants. As I collected toys and wrapped them in the towel, he buckled his belt and replaced his cuffs.

I walked around to the driver's side where Edward reached in to turn off the bright swirling lights. He turned and wove his hand under my hair to palm the back of my neck. He pulled me to him as he ducked to close the distance. Our open mouths met and his tongue snaked into mine. He tilted his head and we shared a fevered, passionate kiss. Breaking away, he stared into my eyes with his penetrating gaze. "I love you, Baby."

With a sigh I responded, "I love you too, Honey."

"I'll be home in a few hours," he continued with a wink and a quirk of his brow. With that implied promise of more sexy times, I bit my lip and turned to leave. As I began to walk away, Edward slapped me on my bare ass. I squealed, he chuckled and waited to make sure I was safe inside before driving off.  
After cleaning and putting away the toys, I poured myself a glass of wine and melted into a hot bath. My whole body was completely exhausted from the stress of the day and my mind and heart were full of my husband. Although him working for my father at the station allowed us little time to just be Edward and Bella, we always managed to make that time special when we did get it.

The heat of the water began to dissipate, so I rose, dried and moisturized my skin prior to slipping into the cool, crisp sheets of our bed. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I heard Edward arrive home a few hours later and he began removing his uniform. When he hung his gun belt on the edge of the headboard I smiled to myself, knowing he was home safe. He used the bathroom and brushed his teeth before sliding in next to me. He snuggled up close wrapping his arm around my waist and curling into my back. "Mmm...hi, Honey," I sighed.

Brushing his lips against my ear, he whispered, "How did I ever get so lucky? I have the sexiest, most beautiful wife. I don't tell you nearly enough, but you are an amazing mother to our children, you've created a warm, loving home for our family, you're my best friend and my equal in every way. With the way you complete my thoughts, make my heart whole and the way your body molds to mine, it's as though you were made just for me."

A lone tear fell from my eye at Edward's words, he always knew the right things to say and when I needed to hear them the most. He kissed my ear and down to the soft spot just below it. He worked his way down to my shoulder laying an open mouthed kiss there. I could feel his hips rocking ever so slightly as his growing cock expanded and slid between my thighs for friction causing me to moan at the contact.

Edward released me and sat up rolling me onto my back. Hovering between my legs he kissed my lips softly; our mouths opening in tandem and tongues leisurely caressing one another. He stopped for only a second to say, "I plan on making sweet love to my beautiful wife tonight." We lengthened the slow, passionate kiss for a few more minutes before Edward started trailing kisses down my chin, neck and collarbone.

The path continued down towards the center of my breasts and around the outer edge of one and then the other. He gradually moved inward and then ran small circles with the tip of his tongue tracing the dark pink outline. Reaching the center, he sucked my taut nipple into his mouth. He bit down gently, then laved and flicked it with his tongue.

Small moans escaped my mouth with each touch of his soft lips, moist tongue, large hands and hot breath on my skin. Edward, however, was quiet as he slowly and reverently worshiped my body.

Edward planted tender kisses along my rib cage and down over my abdomen. When he reached the top of my smooth pussy he breathed a hot, heavy breath causing goosebumps to roll across my skin. Pushing my thighs further apart, he barely touched me with the very tip of his tongue as he flicked it along the edges of my extremely wet flesh. Edward knew that the teasing, ghosting touches would drive me crazy.

Spreading my lips wide with the fingers of both hands, his tongue continued to lightly dance across my sensitive skin. Without warning, he clamped down tightly on my clit causing my hips to jump. He laid one arm across my hips to hold me firmly in place and proceeded to titillate my clit with his tongue.

Edward’s fingers drew lazy circles around my entrance, sending chills up my spine. I wanted him inside of me so badly, but his teasing was so good. Finally, he pushed two fingers inside and my brain started to buzz. He twisted his hand and curled his fingers until I could no longer take it. My body shuddered with my orgasm as I covered my face with the pillow and tried to avoid waking the children.

As my body continued tremoring with small aftershocks, Edward rose to kiss me. I could taste the tangy sweet of my sex and moaned as I licked his lips. Edward eased himself inside me and began a slow, steady rhythm. He'd pull all the way out before sliding all the way back in. It was more of his pleasurable torture that I'd never get enough of. He removed his lips from mine and created a path down my chin, around my collarbone and up under my ear. His warm tongue caressed the delicate skin and then followed the outline of my ear. He whispered softly, his hot breath washing over me, "I've missed you. I've missed this."

"I've been right here, Edward. I'll always be right here," I said as I ran my hands up his arms, over his shoulders, down his back and around to his chest; feeling his muscles flex with each thrust.

Edward did as he promised and made love to me. It wasn't rushed or frenzied, it was sensuous and impassioned. It was so much more than the quickies we usually had to sneak in these days. Edward was pouring all of his love into me and I devoured it greedily. I absorbed every touch, every kiss, every whisper and every in and out. I never felt more connected to him, literally and figuratively. He filled me so completely on the inside, nearly as much as his love filled my heart.

Again, a slow tremble overtook me, commencing in the tips of my toes and rolling steadily through my body. I wanted to bottle this feeling of euphoria that only Edward could give me. It was an intense orgasm but not a wild screamer. This one was deeper, longer and filled with my love for Edward. It was my show of love and affection for him and also appreciation for all that he is capable of and never hesitates to do for me.

Edward continued his deliberate movements, never increasing speed or force. Shortly after my orgasm, he succumbed to his own. He kept thrusting slowly through it, he didn't halt his movements like he normally would during wilder sex. Instead of frantic grunts, Edward emitted a low moan as, "I love you, Isabella," rolled off of his tongue.

I cupped his cheeks in my hands and brought his face to mine for a tender kiss. Pulling him back slightly to look deep within his dark eyes, I said softly, "I love you, Edward. Always and-"

"Forever," he finished, always completing me.


	2. Peenal Code 913: Bella's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus smuttake for mcc101180, who so generously purchased me during the Support Stacie Author Auction. Her actual auction fic purchase was Teach Me What Love Is.

Sue had called the house on Saturday while Bella was out. Bella's birthday was the next day and I sent her off for a massage, manicure, and pedicure; the whole nine yards. It wasn't very often that she got to get out of the house sans kids and even rarer that she pampered herself. It was a gift that I knew she would be extremely grateful for and would maybe garner me some bonus appreciation sex. The dual purpose gift that keeps on giving.

"Hi, Edward. I was wondering if the kids could come over today? We'd love to have them spend the night and that would give you and Bella some time alone."

"Hey, Sue. I think that's a fantastic idea! It's been awhile since they've been over and I'm sure Bella would enjoy the break. Is Charlie at work?"

"Yeah, but you can bring them over anytime. He's off tomorrow, so I know he'll want to hang out and watch movies with them all evening. We've missed them."

"Great! Well, they're down for a nap now, but I'll bring them by when they get up. Bella is out enjoying her spa treatments."

"Oh, good for her! You're a good man, Edward. So, I'll see you when you get here."

"Thanks, Sue. Yeah, see you soon."

I was rather excited about the prospect of having my wife alone... all to myself... for a whole night. After hanging up the phone, I made plans for a romantic birthday eve for Bella.

When the kids woke, I made them a snack and went to pack their overnight bags.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Angela asked.

"Grandma Sue called and asked if you and Jack wanted to go spend the night with her and Grandpa."

Angela began squealing before I even got the final word out. Bolting back down the hall to the kitchen, she yelled, "Jack, we're going to Grandma and Grandpa's house, hurry up!"

My parents had moved away for work some time ago, but the kids thoroughly enjoyed visiting Charlie and Sue whenever they could. On occasions such as this, I thoroughly enjoyed the kids visiting them, too.

While I loaded Angela into her booster seat, Jack climbed into his and Bella arrived just before we left. "Hey, where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa's!" they shouted in unison.

"Oh, you wanna wait for me and I'll hop in?"

"Nope. The kids are going to spend the night. I want you to get dressed up because I'm taking my wife out for her birthday," I replied.

"Birthday?" Jack shouted. "Don't forget to spank her, Daddy, when you sing."

"That shouldn't be a problem, son," I said, smirking at Bella. She blushed and leaned into the car to kiss the kids.

"I love you, guys. Tell Grandma and Grandpa I said 'hi'. Daddy and I will be over in the morning to get you. Have fun!"

The kids loved riding in the cruiser, especially when I turned the lights and siren on while traveling down our empty road. Screw Mommy's Volvo, this was way more cool and fun. I pulled into the drive and the kids were literally bouncing in their seats while they waited for me to get out and open the door. Sue was waiting with hugs on the porch and they tore off after her to get their fill. I rounded up the bags and set everything inside before saying my goodbyes to the kids and thanking Sue.

Pulling away from the house that I used to pick Bella up from when we were teenagers made me think of the incredible woman waiting for me at home. She was my dream come true and my salvation when I could have easily taken the wrong path as a kid. She always had faith in me and was supportive in every decision I made, as long as it wasn't something stupid. Thankfully, those instances were few and far between now that we had a family. I was a great cop that Charlie was proud to call son, but my greatest sense of pride came from watching my wife, the love of my life, become an amazing mother to the two little beings we created.

I stopped by the florist to pick up a bundle of wildflowers for Bella, she was not one to melt over roses grown in some hothouse. Nope, she loved the thought of these flowers being wild and carefree, the very epitome of her soul.

I returned home to see Bella sitting on the bench at the foot of our bed putting her shoes on. She wore a sexy wrap dress that highlighted her shapely curves. Her full breasts peeked out from behind the deep v-plunge, the tie around the middle accentuated her slim waist, the drape and cut of the skirt set off her round hips and long legs. The royal blue color popped against her milky-white skin. The position she was in afforded me a great shot of her cleavage and her dress fell away enough to allow me a taste of what lie beneath... her legs were adorned in thigh-high stockings held in place by the black, satin strap of a garter belt. Hi, babe, mind if we skip dinner and head straight for dessert?

We had a terrific night of dining, dessert, drinks and dancing. We went to her favorite Italian restaurant called, coincidentally, La Bella Italia, for mushroom ravioli. The back of the restaurant had been converted into a small club with live music on the weekends. It was nice to get out and have a good time together, not to have to worry about the children as I held my wife's body to mine.

As her hips swayed to the music, I knew Bella could feel what she did to me, but that only provoked her. She'd rotate her hips more emphatically or arch her back a little more, pressing her ass further into my dick. I'd grip her abdomen, holding her as close as possible, and we'd move our hips together in a slow grind. She'd lay her head back on my shoulder as I nipped at her neck and earlobe. Her pulse point would dance to the beat of our love and was highlighted by the thin sheen of sweat covering her velvety skin. She was definitely enjoying herself and losing her inhibitions in the process.

We left the club around eleven-thirty and, against my better judgment as a cop, I didn't stop her advances on me as I drove. I leaned over the console as Bella swirled her tongue around my ear. Her hand rubbed my chest and headed south, gripping my cock in her hand. I sat upright, trying to maintain my line on the road while she fumbled with the button & zipper on my pants.

Pulling my pants open wide and lowering the waistband of my boxer briefs, Bella took my dick firmly in hand. She stroked it several times while gauging my reaction. Although everything in my being wanted to let my eyes roll back into my head as I leaned it back on the headrest, I knew better. I simply took a deep breath letting out a moan on the exhale as I turned to look into her eyes in the dim illumination of the dashboard lights. Biting her lower lip, she cocked her brow at me wickedly causing me to smirk before looking back at the road. This one was pure evil when she wanted to be and I had long since signed my life over to her.

Bella released the latch on her seat belt and shifted up onto her knees in her seat. She bent over the console into my lap and took the crown of my cock into her mouth. It was wet, and oh so warm, as her lips enveloped the head. Her soft tongue lapped at the pre-cum collected at the tip and then dropped to lick my shaft from base to tip.

I let out another loud groan and Bella began bobbing up and down on my cock as my hands gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, fighting an internal battle of keeping my line on the road and needing desperately to let go and give her what she worked so hard for. Luckily, I was able to do both, as Bella's skillful motions brought me to climax while I continued down the road. She swallowed every last bit of my spunk without missing a drop and although I may have held my breath for a beat longer than necessary, we both made it out alive.

After righting my shorts and pants, Bella returned to her seat and buckled up as she licked her lips. The things she could still do to me never ceased to amaze me and suddenly I couldn't get home fast enough.

Once we arrived, Bella went to the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading to bed. I emerged as she was standing at the kitchen table thumbing through the day's mail. I moved up behind her and held her favorite chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting in front of her. Sue made sure to send it home with me, knowing Bella would be pleased. I had lit a candle and, as it was now after midnight, I sang "Happy Birthday" to her. Although I usually only sang along to the radio, Bella loved my singing and I knew even something as simple as that would make her melt in my arms.

Once again she arched back into me, laying her head on my shoulder and grinding her ass into my dick. When I finished singing, I said, "Make a wish, baby."

As she blew out the candle she turned her head to capture my lips and whispered against them, "It's already come true."

She took the cupcake from my hand and turned to see that I had our little box of toys in my other hand. She bit her lip and looked up at me through her dark lashes with an eager flush on her face.

Swiping her finger through the frosting, she said, "I think you forgot something, Officer," before sucking it into her mouth.

"And what's that?"

"I believe you were told that I needed a good spanking for my birthday."

"That's true, you have been a very naughty girl tonight."

She giggled and bit her lip again as I spun her around abruptly. I forced her torso down onto the kitchen table and pulled her dress up around her waist. Swatting her nearly naked ass, I said, "You know that fooling around in a moving vehicle is dangerous."

"Yes, Officer, but I'd do it all over again," she responded defiantly.

I smacked her ass again, harder. "A road blow is very distracting to the driver."

With a moan, she added, "The recipient didn't seem to mind."

Smack! "That's not the point!"

Bella squealed, "You're right, Officer, I have been very bad and deserve to be punished."

I smacked her other cheek and she begged me to do it harder. "You want it rough, baby?"

"Yes, please?" I grabbed a handful of her long hair and yanked her head back as I smacked her again. "Yes!"

Reaching into the box of toys on the table, she pulled out the nightstick. "This. I want this... in my ass!" She was bummed when I came home the first time with my police issued baton only to discover it wasn't the old billy club style like her dad used to carry, but a collapsible unit. So when I found this one offered on an online adult site, I ordered it right away for our play times. She enjoyed me in character and I was only too happy to oblige.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you with my nightstick, Bella?" I said, pulling her thong down her legs and helping her step out of her panties, mindful of the heels. Gotta keep those fuckers on!

"Mmmmhmm..." she moaned, handing it to me with a tube of lube.

"Ooh, you really are a naughty girl tonight. I like it!"

I slathered a generous amount of lube along the rod of the toy nightstick and then thoroughly coated the crack of her ass as well. Moving ever so gently, I inserted the end into her asshole and watched as her body slowly opened up to accept it. I had no desire to hurt her and I knew that that was a real possibility if I didn't take my time and ensure her comfort. She needed to be relaxed and my hands, lips and words were generally enough to make that happen. Although when she was this worked up, it usually didn't take much for her to greedily accept anything whether it be beads, a dildo or my cock.

Standing to her side, I bent to whisper in her ear, "How's that, baby?" And reaching under to rub her clit, I added, "Does that feel good?"

Her breathing stuttered and in a half moan, half whimper she said, "Ohh... yes, Edward, that feels fucking amazing! Now I want your cock to fill my pussy, too."

"What do you say, baby?"

"Please, Edward? Please fuck me?"

"That's more like it. Your birthday wish is my command, beautiful."

Moving behind her, I dropped my pants and boxer briefs with one hand and slowly pumped the baton with the other. Once it was immersed as far as it could go, I stopped the movement and slid my cock into her pussy.  
A deep groan escaped Bella's chest as her body was filled to capacity with my dick and the toy. I, too, let out a heavy sigh at the sensation of her warmth surrounding my shaft. "Oh, baby, your pussy is so hot and you are literally dripping wet."

"I know, honey, it's all for you. Only you can do this to me."

"That's right!" I snapped, gripping Bella's hips aggressively. "Tell me that nobody but me will ever do that to you!"

"Never, Edward. No other man will ever touch me; for as long as I'm alive I belong to you. I am yours always and..."

"Forever!" I said completing her sentiment as I bit down on her shoulder blade, marking what was mine.

"Gah, fuck!" she screamed while pushing her hips back into my dick.

"Oh you like that, do you?"

"I fucking love it when you get rough with me!"

Grabbing another fistful of hair, I yanked Bella's head back and began pounding her pussy with strong, forceful movements. My grunts and her squeals timed perfectly with each thrust.

With my other hand I began smacking her ass again as I used her hair as reins. Her mewling cries signaled that she was nearing orgasm. I grabbed her hips with both hands to plunge deeper and harder, then began to twirl the baton in her ass. Her knees were trembling, her body shuddering and her pussy quivered around my cock. Her sobs turned to all out screaming, "Fuck, Edward...that's...it...YES! YES!"

The silky soft muscles of her pussy clenched around my cock tightly causing my own orgasm to begin. The euphoria rolled from my groin, to my brain and back down to my toes. My vision clouded and my breathing all but stopped as I came deep and hard into Bella's pussy.

Both of our bodies were shaking as I slid out of her, pulling my underwear and pants back up. I slowly removed the baton from Bella's ass, telling her to wait for my return. I went to the bathroom, running hot water to soak the toy in and dampen a cloth. I returned to see her still in position, ass in the air and a look of utter exhaustion across her flushed face. She had a lazy smile, her head laying heavily on the table, and her lids were drooping but her eyes held a definite sparkle.

As I cleaned Bella off, I leaned in to whisper, "Happy birthday, gorgeous! I love you, always and..."

"Forever," she whispered in return.


End file.
